The Ritual  A Rae and BB lemon
by Game Ghost
Summary: On a moonlit night BB and Raven become mates for life. Rated M for sexual content. One shot Lemon.


Had some spare time so I thought I'd write this while it buzzed around in my skull. A tip to hopeful writers. Write down EVERY idea. Creativity and inspiration are like water, they flow away very easy.

* * *

Raven felt her heart thumping hard in her chest as she ran exhausted through the forest in her underwear. Although her insides were on fire, her skin was cold as ice. She jumped over bushes and ran through thickets trying to avoid her pursuer.

She could feel the hot breath of the Beast right behind her, never falling far behind. Her legs were so tired they felt like putty, her lungs were on fire, and her skin as cold as ice in the crisp air. Running through another thicket, a submerged tree root caught her foot, and she fell to the ground.

She tries to pick herself up when the Beast appears through the thicket. She attempts to scramble away but the Beast grabs her by her arm, tying her wrists and ankles with long lengths of tree roots.

Arms and legs bound unable to escape, Raven lays on her back in defeat. Her chest heaving, her breasts rising as she catches her breath. The Beast scoops her up in his big furry arms and carries her bridal style to places unknown. As she looks up in the eyes of her captor, relieved she doesn't have to run anymore, she remembers her mother's words from the previous day in Azarath.

* * *

**Arella's home in Azarath**

"My child…my beautiful daughter…in love" Arella said hugging Raven who had just confessed her love for Beast Boy to her mother, hoping for advice. "You love a man but don't know his feelings for you. This Tara is your rival and you still fear her competition. Don't fret my child…we will discover your Beast Boy's intentions."

"A time will come, you will be in a dark forest under a fool moon" Arella said. "Follow my instructions and you will discover his feelings. When you find yourself in this forest strip down to your skivvies, just your undergarments, and when you are approached by your love…run. Run away as fast as you can; he will pursue. No matter what your feelings for him, run, flee from him. Run until you can't run anymore, don't let up in the least. He will catch you. Eventually he will indeed catch you but you cannot help him or make it easier for him. This is absolutely necessary."

* * *

**In the Dark forest**

Raven looked up at Beast Boy who had transformed back to his original form. Her breasts pushed up against the toned muscle of his naked chest, exciting Raven in an incredible way. She layed her head against Beast Boy's shoulder, relieved and proud that her love had caught her.

Beast Boy looked down at his love, exhausted and cold. He held her tight against his chest trying to warm her. The voice of Raven's mother Arella rang in his head. He had snuck into Raven's room and, using a spell he copied from a book he found, traveled to Azarath to seek council from Raven's mother.

* * *

**Arella's home in Azarath**

"So you have come to me asking advice how to win my daughter's heart" Arella said amused. "This will be a difficult task seeing as you held affection for another once before" she said meaning Tara, bringing up a painful memory for Beast Boy. "But if your love for Raven is sincere you will be together."

"Very soon you will be at the edge of a dark forest under a full moon" Arella explained. "You will strip down to your skivvies, your undershorts. You will find my daughter in a similar condition. Her smell will bring you to her…she will be in heat. When you see her, another will appear, between the two of them you much choose one, and pursue."

* * *

**In the Dark forest**

Beast Boy remembered how the night began. In the middle of the night he found himself at the edge of a forest and he did as Arella ordered. He stripped down to the athletic shorts he used for underwear and smelled carefully for Raven. He breathed in deep trying to track her.

He smelled lavender candles and tea mixed with Raven's pheromones. He followed the scent through many trees until in a mossy patch in the forest he saw her. She stood in the moonlight, her purple hair flowing back in the chilly wind, wearing only a light blue floral pattern bra and matching panties. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight making her look every bit like a Victoria's Secret model.

He felt his body growing hotter and on instinct his body grew and expanded into his beast form. He stepped forward, snapping a twig, alerting Raven who saw the muscle bound Beast coming from the darkness.

"He will approach from the woods, you must run. He must catch you to make you his. Don't make it easy" Arella's voice rang in Raven's mind, who took off running into the woods.

"She will run, you **must** pursue. Never give up, you must not slow down. Beware, you must choose who you love at this point" Arella's voice echoed in Beast Boy's brain.

Another figured appeared in the moonlight. Tara stood where Raven once did. She stood naked, her hands covering her breasts and womanhood. She stared at Beast Boy with a gaze that begged, "Come to me, take me, be mine…" Tara turned and ran in an opposite direction of the forest that Raven had.

Beast Boy watched as Tara ran into the forest, but he no longer felt love for her… he turned to where Raven had ran and took off sprinting, tracking her.

Arella smiled to herself as she held the crystal ball in her hands observing the alternate dimension she had created to help her daughter. The boy had ignored her illusion and pursued her daughter. She felt relieved that Raven still had a chance to be with the man she loved and that she didn't have to punish the boy by making him chase the illusion for hours on end.

* * *

Now Raven lay in his arms. He carried her back to the edge of the forest where they started. He laid her down on the mossy ground.

"When you catch her, you must bind her hands and feet, and carry her back to where you began" Arella had advised him. "Build a fire, then the ritual may begin." Raven laid on her back looking over her own heaving breasts as she panted in excitement and curiosity.

"When he catches you, just relax and be calm. He will know what to do and the ritual to bind you two forever can begin. Be strong my daughter, from that point your instincts will guide you" Arella's advice sounded in her head.

She watched Beast Boy collect wood, then beat two rocks together to create a spark that grew into a fire. Beast Boy watched the fire intensely. The two had not said a word to each other all night but no words were needed, they both understood their feelings.

To Raven's surprise; Beast Boy thrust his hand into the fire. She watched in awe as his claws grew hot and his face winced in pain. He pulled his hand out and turned to Raven. He ran his gaze down her body making Raven feel beautiful and embarrassed at the same time.

Beast Boy swallowed hard, feeling his hand glowing red hot from the painful flame and his breath grow short running his eyes up Raven's body. Through her bra Beast Boy could see Raven's erect nipples and then their eyes met, both feeling comfort and lust in each other's gazes. Beast Boy reached out with his burning hand and placed it on Raven's bare skin between her navel and just about her panties.

Beast Boy watched the bound Raven squirm as his burning hand grazed her flesh, burning his paw print into her skin, claiming her.

"To make her yours forever, you must claim her as yours alone" Arella had told him. "Burn your mark into her; make your claim on her body known, for all to see. From there let your instincts carry you; good luck."

Beast Boy lifted his hand from Raven's skin to reveal the black paw print permanently imprinted in Raven's skin. Raven's breathing was becoming labored and deep, Beast Boy thought it was from pain and fear but in reality it was in lust.

Raven was reeling in bliss; her love had just claimed her body for all eternity. It stung only slightly but felt **so good**… She watched in joy as Beast Boy stooped down and ran his tongue over his mark to relieve the pain. Raven gasped feeling Beast Boy's long, rough tongue touch the edge of her underwear's elastic. He made his way up to his mark, licking the tender flesh making Raven writhe and gasp on the ground frustrated she was still bound; unable to touch her loved one.

Beast Boy repeated this several times. He placed his hand in the fire three more times. Placing his mark at the top of each breast, lapping at the large full globes, much to Raven's delight, and finally above Raven's panty clad butt.

Raven face was flushed, her body was unbarably hot, she was so aroused she was losing her mind. Beast Boy had just licked the skin just inches from her sex, had licked both her breasts, and now had her on her stomach as he licked at the last imprint above her ass.

Beast Boy felt the same way, running his hands all over her supermodel grade body was driving him insane. He wanted to tear off her undergarments and make her his mate immediately…but he took his time. He looked at her eyes that silently gave consent to the question he stated with his gaze.

He ran his fingers down the sides of Raven's body, his sharp claws slicing through the edges of Raven's panties. He ran his finger down her back lifting up the back portion of her destroyed panties, lifting it off her hips revealing her round, pale, soft ass. Raven lifted her hips allowing Beast Boy to pull the other half of her panties out from under her and with a flick of the wrist her underwear disappeared into the darkness.

Beast Boy ran his clawed index finger from the paw print above Raven's ass to the strap across Raven's back that held her bra. He ran his claw under the strap, lifted it up, and sliced through the cloth. Raven lifted her torso allowing Beast Boy to pull the destroyed bra from underneath her and toss it away as well.

Beast Boy used his claw once more and sliced through Raven's bindings freeing her arms and legs. Raven looked over her shoulder at Beast Boy. Slowly Raven flipped herself around; covering her breasts with her arm and her womanhood with her other hand.

Beast Boy almost drooled gazing upon the pale moon bathed beauty covering her full breasts and trimmed perfect sex, leaving the rest of her perfect toned naked body for him to see. To Beast Boy she looked like a goddess of virginity and purity perfectly sculpted by the gods as a vision of lust and seduction for the mortals.

Raven felt incredibly hot and embarrassed, holding her arm close to her chest and her other hand covering her opening, fearing rejection from Beast Boy. Sensing this, Beast Boy put his fingers to the edge of his shorts and removed them, tossing them beside Raven's destroyed clothes. Raven watched in awe gazing at Beast Boy's exposed, hardened manhood. She could feel her sex growing warmer and wetter beneath her hand.

Beast Boy could wait no longer. He took Raven's wrists and removed her hands, putting them at her sides. He looked down admiring the erect pink nipples atop Raven's full breasts; he brought his mouth down and put the right nipple to his lips. Raven gasped feeling her nipple being played with. Beast Boy licked around the erect nipple and then sucked the tip in his mouth, tugging it gently then letting it go, then doing the same to the other.

He kissed his way down her pale flawless body where he paused at her navel to dip his tongue, sending a warm spark up Raven's spine. He continued past his paw mark to Raven's damp, hot sex. He breathed in his love's scent enjoying the musky smell of her arousal.

He put his hands to each of Raven's thighs, spreading them apart. He lowered his head and extended his long rough surfaced tongue and licked from her labia to the small trimmed triangular patch of hair above Raven's sex. Raven gasped feeling Beast Boy lap at her sex. She arched her legs and ran her hand up Beast Boy's shoulder to his hair, fisting it as he continued his ministrations.

Raven's juices ran down her thighs as Beast Boy kept licking. Gasping and moaning and loving everything Beast Boy was doing. She decided she would repay the favor. She wrapped her thighs around Beast boy's face and flipped him onto his back. Raven raised herself onto her knees, straddling Breast Boy's face. She ran her hand down Beast Boy's toned stomach to his enormous erection that pointed towards the sky. She took the warm phallus in her hand and stroked it repeatedly making Beast Boy groan lightly before he continued his task.

Raven bent her hips and kissed the tip of his erection. She ran her long pink succubus tongue down the throbbing penis to the base meeting Beast Boy's trimmed short grass colored hair. The half demon licked around the base and then ran her tongue around the entire shaft, paying special attention to the sensitive head.

Raven bowed her head deeper letting Beast Boy's penis penetrate her full pillowy lips. She welcomed the invader into her mouth and sucked on it while bobbing her head creating a wondrous vacuum of pleasure around Beast Boy's cock.

Feeling himself slipping, Beast Boy lifted Raven's hips and flipped her onto her back once more and turned himself around so that his erection probed Raven's moist vaginal lips. He put his hands on both sides of Raven's hips and looked her in the eye silently asking for her permission to take what she could never get back. Raven lifted her legs and wrapped them around Beast Boy's hips and wrapped her arms around his neck forcing his face to hers. She smiled a content loving smile at him and kissed him full on the lips welcoming him into her body.

Beast Boy didn't need any more reassurance. He lowered his hips pushing his erection through Raven's vaginal lips up to her barrier and with a slight shove he pierced through it, sliding through all the way until the tip of his erection kissed the opening of Raven's womb.

Both teens moaned into each other's mouth. Raven's legs tightened their grip on Beast Boy's hips enjoying the full, stiff, hardness she felt inside her for the first time. Finally she relaxed her legs and allowed Beast Boy to withdraw slightly and thrust back inside her.

Beast Boy continued his long deep thrusts enjoying the penetration, feeling his manhood enveloped in the warm moist folds of his love. Raven moaned, raising her hips in sync with Beast Boy trying to optimize their pleasure. The air around them was damp with sex and sweat. The ground beneath Raven and Beast Boy was growing soft and malleable as the sweat and juices from both teens coated the Earth.

Raven's nails raked across Beast Boy's back and Beast Boy's claws dug into Raven's hips as both teens panted and frantically rocked their hips looking for release. On instinct both teens bit down on one another's necks leaving a permanent mark for all to view.

Beast Boy raised a hand from Raven's hip and ran it along her hourglass figure up to her breast, using his thumb to tweak and play with her nipple once more. Beast Boy sucked at Raven's nipple momentarily then took his tongue, licking his way up to her earlobe sending her into a body rocking orgasm. She cried out in a long moan that sent her body vibrating, triggering Beast Boy to climax. He let out a loud sigh as his climax sent a flood of warm semen to splash against Raven's womb sending most of it inside.

The moment Raven felt Beast Boy's sperm flow into her womb; she was racked with another powerful orgasm sending her mind reeling, her powers making brief images of the future flash before her eyes. In the brief flashes Raven saw Beast Boy and herself lying on a blanket on the floor with four - half human/quarter demon/quarter beast babies lying asleep beside them.

Raven closed her eyes and put a hand to her flat abdomen hoping for the flash to be a true image of the future. Then she ran her hands up Beast Boy's back and kissed him deep.

"I love you" Raven and Beast Boy said to each other speaking the only words they had exchanged the entire night. They held each other tight and fell asleep, resting so that they could continue later.

* * *

"The mating ritual is completed and the breeding has begun" Arella said still holding the crystal ball in her hand smiling. "I'm happy you found your loved one Raven." She had seen the flash her daughter had just seen and prayed that Raven would soon know the feeling of birthing and caring for her own children.

She put down the crystal ball and picked up crocheting needles and some yarn beginning the creation of baby clothes that she hoped would soon be worn by her grandchildren.

* * *

**The end**

Hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it on a caffeine high after three soda pops :)

Best writing of my life has been the brain child between my creativity and caffeine.

BB + Rae forever! Don't let Teen Titans die!


End file.
